Total Drama Action Revamped
by CyborgNinja
Summary: 11 of the original 22 contestants are back to play for 1 million dollars, but as a twist, 5 of the interns are in the game as well. Right now: The drama continues! (Rated T just to be safe)
1. Re-applying

**Well you the wait wasn't so long was it... Yeah, I was too excited for this story so I wanted to get it started right away. Though the next chapter will take a bit longer to make. Anyway, this "chapter" is just a chance for the people who sent in OC's to make a few changes to their character, it could be anything, big or small. But this won't just be for the returning characters, I have a plan for some of the readers to send in their own characters!**

* * *

><p>While Chef was giving the challenge to the final 4 of Total Drama Island, Chris was away to host an award ceremony, though he also had some business beforehand. The ceremony wasn't until 3:00 p.m. but Chris was already gone by 7:30. Chris arrived at a film lot, it looked abandoned but in almost perfect condition. There were a few people dressed in fancy suits waiting for him.<p>

"Mr. McLean, glad you made it on time." One of them said.

"Good morning Mr. O! It's good to see you!" Chris greeted, surprisingly, he looked a bit nervous.

"We've purchased the film lot for next season, our question is; Will you have some of the teenagers you have now compete again, or will you gather a group of new people?" Mr. O continued.

"Don't worry Mr. O, I have it under control! Have I ever failed you before?" Chris said.

"Thankfully not, though there's a time for everything. Don't disappoint us Chris." Mr. O stated, shaking Chris' hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days have passed since the 16 people competing in Season 2 were decided. A lot can happen in to days has anything changed.<strong>

**Do you have any new clothes?:**

**Are you going to bring something from home?:**

**If so, what?:**

**Is your personality changed in any way?:**

I'll use Johan as an example.

Do you have any new clothes?: Black t-shirt with red splatter paint design, blue jeans and white sneakers.

Are you going to bring something from home?: Yes.

If so, what?: Glasses, he thinks he looks bad with them on but he can't see too far without them.

Is your personality changed in any way?: Not really, though a character trait about him will become more prevalent as the story progresses.

* * *

><p><strong>I also want to give new characters a chance to appear in this story, they won't compete but they will have a few cameos. All I need is this info:<strong>

What is your name?:

Who is your favorite character? (can be a person who isn't competing):

Least favorite?:

Who are you rooting for?:

**PLEASE NOTE: I WILL ONLY ACCEPT 8 OF THESE OC's!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully I'll get an update from everyone who sent in an OC from season 1. If not, they'll remain the same. As for everyone else, I'll take the first 8 OC's I'll get and to make things more fair, THEY CAN NOT BE FROM SOMEONE WHO HAS ALREADY SENT IN A CHARACTER! For example, the person who sent in Michael can't send in another character. Anyway, here's to a good season!<strong>


	2. Let's get this show on the road!

**Well, it has begun! You'll notice that some of the contestants look different, if anybody else sent in an OC they have the chance to edit them.**

* * *

><p>Chris stood in front of the gates to the abandoned film lot.<p>

"Last season, 22 teens competed for $100,000 at Camp Wawanakwa. In the end of it all, Michael won, but we gave everybody, even our interns, a chance to win One. Million. Dollars! After the fight of the century, the million ended up in the stomach of our good friend Fang! Now 16 out of the 28 people (22 contestants and 6 interns) will compete for another million dollars! Hehe actually its the same one! What sort of drama will season 2 bring! Only time will tell. This is Total Drama Action!

* * *

><p>The sun was high up in the sky, all seemed calm and quiet at the gate of an abandoned film lot. Though the silence was broken with the sound of a bus approaching the gate. The bus stopped and opened its doors, Ruby stepped out, she looked different from last season. She now wore black stocking with white sneakers, a black and red plaid skirt that reaches above her knees, a black t-shirt and her hoodie is unzipped (though the hood is still covering her head). Ruby stretched as she exited the bus.<p>

"Finally, let's get game started!" She said, her excitement was interrupted by Ciana, who pushed her out of the way.

"Let's get this game over with!" Ciana announced, Ruby gave her an annoyed glance. The others came out of the bus, some of them looked different. Tamara wore a lilac shirt and black jeans, she still had her purple scarf. Luis wore a red and green shirt with the words "Easy as Pi" on it and cargo shorts. Though the biggest change was that he wore contacts! (Though he still had his glasses just in case). Dutch wore a white and a dark blue shirt. Shockingly though, Dutch had a black eye! Something must have happened to him in the two days he's been home, nobody wanted to ask though. Damion no longer had the bunny ears on his hood, which was up. He seemed a bit melancholic as well.

They all waited for Chris to arrive, they had to wait about 5 minutes when Chris opened the gate. Chris was riding in a tour cart (the kind you see in a zoo or film lot).

"Good morning contestants, good to see you're all here! Step onto the cart and I'll fill you all in on everything you'll need to know about this season!" Chris announced. Everyone stepped onto the ride, Chris drove through the area, everyone saw the different movie sets, Chris began to speak.

"The game remains the same, 2 teams will go against each other until the merge, then it's everyone for themselves. Since we couldn't bring the outhouse confessional from Camp Wawanakwa, you get to have the make up room as a confessional!"

The contestants cheered a bit since they didn't have to worry about the confessional smelling bad, Hayden seemed a little more thankful than the others.

Chris then drove everyone to an amphitheater that looked very fancy, there were bleachers in front of it.

"If a team loses a challenge they will be sent to this amphitheater for the Gilded Chris Award were the contestant voted out will take a ride on the Lame-O-Sine!" Chris continued.

***confessionals***

**Ruby: **The 'Gilded Chris Award'? Is he really that narcissistic? **[1]**

**Ciana:** I promise you, I won't end up there! I'm not leaving, not now, not ever!

**Hayden:** I lost last season , but I'm not allowing that to happen again. I only lost because I made myself too obvious, if I want to win I have to be sneaky. *Hayden takes out a cigarette and lights it*. Let's do this...

**Johan: **Well there's no going back now. Hit me with your best shot Chris! **[2]**

***end confessionals***

* * *

><p>While Chris drove everyone to the next destination, Hayden took out a pack of cigarettes and began smoking one. The smoke began to make everyone cough.<p>

"Hey! Put that thing out!" Nikki stated. Chris pressed a button that made a window block out the smoke for him, though the contestants still had to deal with it.

"I don't tell you how to live your life, so you have no right to tell me how to live mine." Hayden answered.

"Hayden, you have 3 seconds to put that out!" Viola warned. She began to count down from three, when she finished counting, Hayden still refused to put out his cigarette. Ciana had enough of Hayden's attitude, she got up and went to the front of the cart, behind Chris' seat was a fire extinguisher. Ciana took the extinguisher and approached Hayden. She wasted no time in putting Hayden's light out for him **[3]**, some of the others laughed at this, including Chris, though others were just shocked.

Once the mist from the extinguisher dissipated, everyone noticed that Chris stopped the cart. They were in a movie set that looked like a city.

"Alright, I need everyone out of the vehicle!" Chris announced. Everyone came out of the cart, Chris began to speak again.

"Since we're at an abandoned film lot, I thought it would be fitting for the challenges this season to be based off of movies! Our first movie themed challenge will be..."

A large crash was heard behind Chris and a large foot stomped onto one of the roads. Everyone looked behind at the foot, the contestants looked horrified while Chris smiled.

"...Monster movies!" Chris finished. Everyone looked at the monster, it was navy blue, it's tail was spiky, it had crystals coming out of it's shoulders and back. **[4]**

"Your challenge is to locate the Craft Services Tent while my big friend here is chasing you! Don't worry its just an animatronic and if he catches you you're out of the challenge. I'll explain further when you make it there." Chris stated. "Now go!" Chris pressed an air horn to signal the start of the challenge. Everyone ran as fast as they could, some of them went as groups while the others went solo.

* * *

><p>Damion and Corlissa went together, they hid under cover whenever they heard the monster coming. Corlissa looked at Damion with a worried look on her face.<p>

***confessional***

**Corlissa: **Damion has been so depressed lately and I don't really know what to do... is being here really the best thing for him?

***end confessional***

Corlissa put her hand on Damion shoulder, he turned to face her.

"Damion, there's something i-" Corlissa began to say, she then let out a loud scream, Damion turned around to see the monster which roared at them. The couple began to run, but they didn't get very far before the monster grabbed them.

* * *

><p>Ruby, Viola, Tamara and Astrid went as a group, they seemed to be talking about making an alliance again.<p>

"If we work together again we can go far! I know it!" Astrid stated.

"Of course, we went far last season so we can do the same here!" Viola added.

"As long as we get rid of Hayden early!" Tamara hissed, the other girls nodded in agreement. They heard the monster roar, they ran for cover, Ruby saw the monster take Damion and Corlissa and eat them!

The two contestants that were eaten went down the monster's throat, which was a slide that went into the stomach, which was a bouncy house. The two were unharmed aside from being a little shaken up.

The four girls high tailed it as fast as they could, they tried to be as silent as possible.

Several yards away, Chef was watching all of the contestants through a series of camers. He saw the girls alliance running.

"Try to get those four girls." He said, from the shadows, a figure with a green screen suit started to make the monster move towards the girls. The person who was controlling the monster looked feminine, though it was tough to tell exactly who it was.

The monster stomped towards the girls, it crushed a car with ease. One of its stomps caused Tamara to lose her balance, Astrid went back to help her. The monster took this chance to grab them both and eat them as well!

* * *

><p>Nikki, Briar, Johan, and Sapphire saw the monster eat Tamara and Astrid. Nikki screamed, but Johan covered her mouth, they didn't need the monster attacking them next. Unfortunately, the monster still heard Nikki, it charged for the former interns with its fangs and claws bared at them. All four of them screamed and sprinted away. The monster then opened its mouth and activated some sort of powerful vacuum that sucked up everything in sight. Nikki grabbed a stop sign to hold herself down with one hand, Johan held her other hand. Sapphire hung onto Johan and Briar hung onto Sapphire.<p>

After about 2 minutes, Johan couldn't hold on any more.

"Don't let go!" Nikki screamed.

"I cant!" Johan shouted back. Johan lost his grip on Nikki's hand, the three former interns were sucked up into the beast's mouth. But instead of getting eaten, they were holding it's mouth open!

"Run Nikki!" Sapphire shouted.

"What about you guys?!" Nikki asked.

"Well be ok, just go!" Briar replied. Johan gave his girlfriend a sweet smile. Nikki ran as fast as she could, tears were in her eyes. She didn't look back but she could hear the sound of the monster's mouth closing and the sound of it swallowing something.

***confessional***

**Nikki:** *she is crying hysterically*

***end confessional***

* * *

><p>Hayden had heard everything that just happened with the former interns, he couldn't care less about them but he was worried about himself. He was hiding behind a car, he noticed that one of the buildings had no door, he ran inside to find some decent cover. He ran through the building and was a bit thankful to find that all of the buildings connected, so he could find the target without being caught by the monster.<p>

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't the only one with this idea. He ended up running into Michiko and Ciana.

"Ugh, of all the people I could've ran into!" Ciana spat.

"Shush! Do you want that thing to go after us?!" Hayden remarked.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Ciana hissed.

"Don't be an idiot, we have more important things to worry about!" Hayden said.

"So now I'm an idiot?!" Ciana yelled.

Hayden was about to respond before Michiko cut him off, her eyes were glowing red again.

"BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT THE F*** UP OR SO HELP ME I WILL DESTROY YOU BOTH RIGHT WHERE YOU STAND!"

This managed to get both of them quiet.

"Are we good now? ... Good! Now we can just go our separate ways!"

The three contestants separated, nobody said a word to each other. From outside, the monster had already known they were there when Hayden tried to keep Ciana quiet. But Michiko's outburst seemed to scare it as well!

* * *

><p>Michael and Luis went together as a group. They seemed to get along better than ever now. Though Luis seemed a bit upset about something. They were both hiding behind a truck.<p>

"Come on, I think it's this way!" Michael said. They both ran a few more blocks until they hid in an alleyway.

Luis was about to say something when they both heard something.

"Psst. Guys, over here!"

The two boys turned to see Dutch calling them from underneath a bridge. They both ran towards him to prevent themselves from being caught.

***confessional***

**Luis: **My parents want me to stay away from Michael and Dutch, though I've bonded very well with Michael and I consider him to be a good friend. And Dutch has changed a lot since he first came onto the show! I don't want to stay away from them just because they are physically strong! I have to prove to my parents that they are good guys!

***end confessional***

"What are you doing here Dutch?" Michael asked.

"I know the way to the Craft Services Tent, we just need to-" Dutch was about to answer Michael's question, but he noticed a large purple eye staring at him, leaving him wide-eyed in horror. Michael and Luis turned around and saw the same eye. The monster had found them, it reached for them. Dutch pushed Michael and Luis away, giving them a chance to escape as the monster grabbed him.

"Run Southeast of here! That's where the Craft Services Tent is!" Dutch shouted, the two boys ran away as the beast ate Dutch, Michael though of going back for Dutch but Luis talked him out of it. Michael was strong, but he couldn't take a monster 20x his size down...

* * *

><p>The remaining 8 out of the 16 contestants who were not eaten arrived at the Craft Services Tent safely. Chris and Chef were waiting for them, along with a few other familiar faces.<p>

"Welcome to the Craft Services-" Chris began.

"Where are the others?!" Viola shouted.

"They were probably eaten, just like Dutch!" Luis screamed.

"He's dead! He's dead!" Nikki cried, she was referring to her boyfriend.

"Easy everyone! They're not dead! Watch!" Chris responded. The person wearing the suit made the monster come in front of everyone, Chris pressed a button on a remote control that made the monster's tail open like a slide. The 8 contestants who were 'eaten' came out of the monster, safe and sound. Nikki ran up to Johan and embraced him, she was happy that he was safe.

"Now that everyone's here, I'd like you all to meet this season's interns!" Announced Chris, the person wearing the green suit stepped out of the shadows and removed the suit revealing themselves to be Amy! Four other people stepped out of the Craft Services Tent, it was Ella, Samey, Dawn and Mike!

"Hey guys!" Mike greeted.

"Mike!" The five ex-interns said simultaneously. They all looked glad to see him. Though before they go catch up with Mike, Chris spoke up.

"Hold it! We still aren't done with the challenge, inside the tent is a buffet of food, but don't get excited it's all wax! There is a key hidden in one of the foods, that key unlocks the trailers you will all be staying in. Any questions? ... Go!' Chris stated, everyone rushed inside and literally tore apart the buffet. This went on for about 10 minutes before Hayden finally found the key.

"Got it!" He exclaimed.

"And the game is over!" Chris announced, the girls alliance grimaced, they couldn't vote Hayden off tonight.

"But don't worry, there isn't going to be an elimination tonight!" Chris stated. "Instead, Hayden has won the chance to pick which trailer the boys will be staying in this season!"

The boys seemed to be satisfied with the reward while the girls were a bit miffed.

* * *

><p>Chris led everyone to the trailers one of them was quite luxurious and big, like the one Luis won last season, while the other looked pretty much normal.<p>

"So Hayden, which trailer do you want?" Chris asked.

"Well its obvious that I want the better one." Hayden answered, the boys cheered with delight, but this joy didn't last long as the monster crushed the trailer. Th girls cheered at this, but the monster ended up crushing their trailer as well. **[5]**

"Hahahaha!" Chris laughed hysterically, he calmed himself down. "Ah, that was too funny! Don't worry, we have spares, though that was the only luxury trailer we could give to any of you. So you'll have to deal with the normal ones! Everyone get settled in, the game starts tomorrow for REAL!"

* * *

><p>While the boys were getting settled in, Luis decided to ask Dutch about his black eye.<p>

"Hey Dutch." He said.

"What's up?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your eye?"

"It's a long story..." Dutch answered ambiguously. Luis didn't want to ask again, he didn't want to anger Dutch, friends as they were, it still wasn't Luis' business to ask Dutch about his personal life.

Meanwhile, the girls alliance was planning their first move.

"So we're taking down Hayden first?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, we can't let him cause any trouble!" Astrid answered.

"We just have to hope he doesn't get lucky again!" Viola remarked.

Michiko was about to go take a nap, before she was about to go to sleep, her eyes flashed red again, she had a mischievous smirk on her face. From outside the trailers, Chris looked intrigued, he turned to the camera.

"What sort of drama will the contestants spark up this season? What movie genre will we do next? Will Hayden cause trouble and will the girls alliance stop them? Find out next time on Total Drama Action!" Chris signed off.

* * *

><p>Some time later, Chris brought Mike and Ella in front of one of the studios.<p>

"You needed to see us Chris?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I need you two to do a special assignment for me. Do you think you can handle it?" Chris asked.

"Ooh! A special assignment! This calls for a song!" Ella cheered, she was about to sing before Chris stopped her.

"No singing!" He snapped. "Anyway, here's what you two will do." Chris began to explain the task.

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends the first real chapter. Also I realized that I made a pretty big mistake last season, some of the humor was references to other forms of media. To prevent that mistake from happening again, I am going to properly mark the references. Note: I do not own any of these references, they were used for comedy reasons  explanations of the story or challenge!**

**[1]: Gwen said something similar to that**

**[2]: 'Hit me with your best shot' by Pat Benatar **

**[3]: an event that happened on a TV show I like (bonus points if you know what show)**

**[4]: the monster is supposed to look a bit like Space Godzilla **

**[5]: the same thing happened to the boys' trailer in the real season 2 of the show**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the first challenge. What movie genre do you want to see? What does Chris plan to do with Ella and Mike? I guess you'll have wait and see!**


	3. Acting with the Stars (1)

**Sorry this chapter is a bit late, I was on vacation but I wanted to get a chapter out before the new year started. This chapter will have the first elimination. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chris stood on the red carpet by the Lame-O-Sine giving the recap.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Action, 16 contestants arrived at the abandoned film lot and got introduced to our little friend. Hehe. After their encounter with the monster, they had to find the key to our luxury trailer, in the end Hayden won it for the guys! Though this victory didn't past long as a certain monster crushed their dreams. Though as funny as it was, I didn't really ask for that to happen."

The camera pans to Amy who is filing her nails, she looks tired.

"Shut up McLean, can I just go back to bed?" She asked coldly.

"I'm afraid not Amy, we have some work to do, I need you, your sister and Dawn to get everything ready for the challenge today." Chris answered, Amy groaned as she went to get her fellow interns.

"What kind of challenge will the contestants have? Will Hayden pull something out of his sleeve? Will Michiko scare off everyone else? Find out right now on Total Drama Action!"

* * *

><p>Johan and Damion sat in front of the girls trailer, they seemed to be waiting for something. Luis exited the boys' trailer and saw the two.<p>

"What are you guys doing?" Luis asked.

"We're waiting for Nikki and Corlissa, they're trying out a new look." Johan answered, the door to the girls' trailer opened, Corlissa and Nikki stepped out of it, they looked completely different from last season.

Nikki's hair was now black with golden-blonde tips that reach her waist in low curls. She now wears a flouncy, pale lavender, long sleeved dress with a high collar and black stockings underneath it. She also had on black fingerless gloves and black ankle-high booties.

Corlissa hair is now shoulder-length with side bangs that cover her left eye. As for clothes, she now wears a coal black leather jacket over a plain white crop top, high waist acid wash shorts and black ankle-high booties. She also has multiple silver dog tags and a black military cap.

"Woah..." Johan said...

"Hehe, how do we look?" Nikki asked.

"Amazing!" Johan answered, Nikki embraced her boyfriend, flattered with his answer. Corlissa gave Damion a hug as well, though in her case it was mostly to comfort him as he was still troubled by something.

Suddenly the loudspeakers by the trailers blared.

"Attention campers, meet me by Studio #2 for today's challenge! Stat!" Chris announced.

* * *

><p>Everyone met up with Chris around Studio #2, Dawn and the Twins we're with Chris (they are the interns for this season).<p>

"Everyone here? ... Good! Now before we start the challenge, I've decided that now would be a good time to make the teams! Now if I call your name step forward." Chris exclaimed.

"Ruby, Michael, Astrid, Sapphire, Michiko, Ciana, Hayden and Dutch!"

The 8 contestants stepped forward, Sammy was going to toss them a banner but Amy pushed her and took the banner, she tossed it to Ruby, Dawn saw this and had an intrigued and concerned look on her face.. Ruby opened the banner, it was brown and had a picture of a Rooster on it.

"You will be known as, the Rowdy Roosters!" The Roosters didn't really seem to enthusiastic about their new team name.

***confessionals***

**Dutch: **Couldn't Chris have given us a cooler team name?

**Ciana:** I don't care what my team's name is, I'll have to carry them all to victory.

**Hayden:** *he is smoking another cigarette* I won't make the same mistakes I made last season. I'll have to stay quiet this time, as for now I guess I'll carry the team to victory.

***end confessionals***

"As for the rest of you, you will be known as..." Chris continues, Dawn tossed Johan a green colored cloth, he opened it and there was a picture of a turtle on it.

"The Tenacious Turtles!"

Chris was answered with silence from both teams, some didn't seem happy with the team names or who their teammates were while others seemed happy with it ok with it.

"Anyway, as for today's challenge. Before you can really participate in movie themed challenges, you have to prove to me that you can act! So today's challenge will have you performing a skit, whoever gets a higher score wins!" Chris explained.

"What are the skits going to be about?" Sapphire asked.

"It's whatever you want it to be, just make sure it doesn't suck. Now go and practice your skit, you have 2 hours." Chris said with a hint of a sour tone, he apparently thought the contestants couldn't do it.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Roosters<strong>

Astrid and Ruby were thinking of an idea for a skit, sadly they weren't having any ideas.

"Anything?" Sapphire asked them.

"Nothing..." Ruby answered sadly.

"Any day now!" Hayden said.

"Don't even say anything Hayden!" Michael hissed.

"We only have 2 hours, we can't afford to waste any time!" Hayden stated.

"As much as it pains me to say this, Hayden's right..." Astrid admitted. "We need to come to come up with something fast!"

"I got it!" Ruby announced excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Turtles<strong>

"Do we have the oven ready?" Briar asked.

"Yup!" Corlissa answered.

"What about the plastic turkey?" Damion questioned.

"It's right here." Luis replied.

"Wait, what about the oven mitts? I can't find them!" Tamara said frantically.

"Calm down, they're right on the table there." Viola answered.

"Good, keep them there, that's where they need to be." Johan answered.

"I think we might have this!" Corlissa said confidently, some of the others nodded in agreement while the others seemed a bit unsure.

* * *

><p><strong>With the interns<strong>

Sammy was in the Craft Services Tent getting a soda for Amy, who unsurprisingly forced her to do it. Dawn had followed her as she needed to talk to Sammy alone, she tapped Sammy's shoulder, scaring her.

"Woah!" Sammy screamed. "Dawn don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, but I needed to talk to you, it's about your sister." Dawn replied. "Why does she treat you so poorly?"

"Oh, Amy's always been doing this... I better go, I can't really keep her waiting." Sammy said.

"Samey, where's my soda?!" Amy shouted, Sammy ran out of the CS Tent as fast ad she could. Dawn followed Sammy out of the tent. She seemed intent on helping Sammy out.

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later<strong>

Chris sat on a Director's Chair, megaphone in hand (even with a beret).

"Ok actors are you ready? ... No? Too bad! Turtles, you're up!" Chris announced.

"You guys ready?" Damion asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be..." Johan replied nervously.

"Why are so nervous?" Nikki asked, holding Johan's hand.

"I'm n-not really good in front of people..."

"Don't worry, you'll do fine, I know you can!" Nikki replied, kissing her boyfriend. The Tenacious Turtles went onto the stage.

"Wait hold on!" Chris said. "I'm going to need two members of each team to explain the skit, like how it's supposed to make us, as the reviewers, feel."

Briar and Corlissa stepped onto the stage.

"Our skit is a comedy skit." Corlissa stated.

"It details the story of a group of children who are helping their parents prepare dinner for their parents who are going to step out for a while. As you can tell, things can only go so well." Briar explained.

The two girls stepped off of the stage and let their team's skit begin. Nikki and Damion were playing the role of the mother and father while Johan, Tamara, Luis and Viola played the role of the children. Nikki and Damion had jackets on, they seemed ready to go outside. They turned to the other 4 contestants.

"Now kids, we're going to be gone for a while, the turkey is in the oven and it needs to be taken out in about 5 minutes." Nikki said.

"Don't forget about the tea either, it should be ready soon!" Damion added, he checked a watch he was using for the skit. "Oh we better head off! Don't forget about the tea and the turkey!"

"Mom, Dad, we won't! Everything will be fine, now why don't you head off!" Viola said, sending the two away. As soon as she did, the kettle of tea began steaming.

"Well that's convenient!" Tamara noted. "Where are the cups though?"

As soon as Tamara said that, things started getting a little crazy, the four of them frantically searched the kitchen.

"Where are the cups?!" Luis shouted. Tamara opened the cupboard and found nothing but plates, she had a perplexed and frantic look on her face. The room was beginning to fill up with steam.

Johan left the room, his glasses were getting fogged up from the steam (this was planned for the skit) he wound up in the bathroom. He saw something in the bathtub, for some reason, it was the cups.

"Guys I found the cups!" Johan called out.

"Where?!" Luis asked in shock.

"In the bath tub!"

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE THE CUPS DOING IN THE BATHROOM?!" Viola shouted.

"I don't know, I didn't put them there!" Johan replied, running back downstairs with the cups in hand. The four of them wasted no time in pouring the tea into all of the cups.

"Phew, disaster averted." Tamara sighed, everyone then heard the ding sound of the oven signaling the turkey is finished cooking.

"Ok good, the turkey. Let's get this done." Viola said. She was about to go get the turkey from the oven but she realized she had no oven mitts.

"Oh here we go!" Luis said, facepalming himself, Viola struggled a bit to ask Luis to stop complaining but she had to stick to the script. Suddenly, the phone rang, Tamara picked it up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Tammy, it's your father. We're coming home a bit early, did you get everything done?" Damion asked.

"We can't find the oven mitts!" Johan cried.

"Just getting the turkey out now! Hehe!" Tamara chuckled.

"Great, we'll be home in a few minutes." Damion stated.

"Ok, bye! ... MOM AND DAD ARE COMING!" Tamara shouted, this put everyone in panic mode.

"There's no more time to wait, we need to get that turkey out now!" Johan yelled.

"But what about the oven mitts?" Viola questioned.

"No time! Luis clear the table!" Johan ordered, Luis did as he was asked, Johan opened the oven and took out the cooked turkey. It burned his hands (this was fake, his hands are just painted red and the smoke that the oven is making is from a smoke machine).

"Move the oven mitts!" Johan screamed, he set the turkey down on the table and went to go tend to his burned hands. The door to the 'house' opened, Nikki and Damion walked in.

"We're home!" Nikki announced.

"Glad to see the house didn't burn down!" Damion added.

"This wasn't to stressful for you all, was it?" Nikki asked.

"Nah, it was pretty easy." Luis answered.

"Yeah, wasn't too bad." Viola added, the curtain closed, signaling the end of the skit. **[2]**

"So, how was it?" Briar asked Chris and the interns.

"Ehh... I give it a 3." Chris answered, the Turtles looked a bit insulted.

"I disagree, I thought it was entertaining." Dawn responded.

"Me too, I thought it was funny." Sammy agreed.

"Nobody cares what you think Samey! Anyway, it wasn't bad but it wasn't that good either." Amy stated.

"Well, it's my show so I make the scores. Anyway, Roosters you're up!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

><p>From backstage, the Roosters had just finished setting up their set. Sapphire and Astrid were putting make up on Ruby to make her look older.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Ruby asked.

"Sure I'm sure! The key to a good act is prying at the audience's heart strings!" Sapphire replied.

***confessional***

**Ruby:** This better work, I don't want to have dressed up like an old lady for nothing.

***end confessional***

Michael and Michiko went up on stage.

"Our skit is a bit of mood whiplash from the previous skit, this one is meant to be more emotional."

"Hopefully that won't stop it's appeal." Michiko added.

The curtain rose again, this set was once again, a house. Though this time Ruby was in there alone, she was sitting in a rocking chair wearing a sweater. The makeup that Sapphire and Astrid applied earlier looked pretty realistic.

"I've lived a good long life, I've loved and laughed but what I miss most of all is my sweet little goat, Shopah." Ruby said with a nostalgic and melancholic tone of voice, she began crying, thankfully not smearing her make up. "Oh... baah baah." **[3]**

Chris looked visibly moved by Ruby's act. Dawn, Sammy and Amy were crying, even Chef was crying at this!

"Ok enough! Enough, if you can make Chef cry then you've won." Chris said, choking back tears. The Rowdy Roosters cheered while the Turtles looked conflicted about their loss. Who would they vote off?

* * *

><p><strong>At the Gilded Chris Ceremony <strong>

Chris stood at the podium of the amphitheater, he was wearing a fancy blue suit.

"Welcome, Tenacious Turtles, to the first ever Gilded Chris Ceremony. Here's how the eliminations will work this season. Under your seats are devices that have the faces of the members of your team, all you need to do is tap the face of the person you want to eliminate and it will count for one vote. When you're ready, place your votes." Chris explained.

***confessionals***

**Nikki:** This is going to be SO HARD!

**Johan: **Wow, the first elimination and I have no idea who it vote for...

**Tamara: **Should I do this? Is it right?

**Corlissa:** I really hope Damion doesn't get voted off, he's already in enough pain as it is!

***end confessionals***

The interns approached Chris on stage, Amy and Sammy wore matching Green dresses while Dawn wore a light blue dress, her hair was also tied up into a bun. Dawn handed Chris a tray of awards that looked exactly like Chris.

"Alright, the votes are in. If you receive a Gilded Chris Award, you are safe. For now! The first contestant safe is... Tamara!"

"Next is Nikki!"

.

.

.

"Damion!" Corlissa breathed a sigh of relief knowing her boyfriend was safe.

.

.

.

"Viola!"

.

.

.

"Johan!"

.

.

.

"And Briar!"

Luis and Corlissa looked worried, neither of them wanted to be eliminated first, but someone had to go. Damion was worried as well, Corlissa was the only one who knew what happened to him since Season 1 ended.

"And the final Gilded Chris Award goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

*Corlissa bites her nails frantically, Luis crosses his fingers with his eyes shut tightly, Damion waits with a nervous expression on his face*

.

.

.

.

.

"Luis!" Chris tossed the last award to Luis who caught it. Corlissa and Damion looked absolutely shocked, the other Turtles looked downright guilty.

"Why guys?!" Damion questioned. Chef began to drag Corlissa to the Lame-O-Sine.

"Wait! Who's going to support Damion?!" Corlissa asked as Chef threw her into the Lame-O-Sine. The limo sped off before she could argue.

"And so we have our first elimination! How will Damion cope with having his girlfriend voted off? From how he's been acting, I doubt it. What sort of movie challenge will we have next time? And most importantly, who will be the next one to take a ride on the Lame-O-Sine?! Find out next time on Total Drama Action!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it, it was really hard eliminating Corlissa first but I have some plans for the others. Anyway, how did you feel about the challenge? Also, do you have any ideas for movie challenges? One last thing, I'd like to wish all of you a happy new year!<strong>

**References:**

**[1]: A reference to 'Dancing with the Stars'**

**[2]: Some parts of the skit also happened in an episode of 'Malcolm in the Middle'**

**[3]: That was Duncan's performance in the original season 2.**


	4. Alien Hunting! (1)

**Here's Chapter 4! Chapters might take a little bit longer to come out since it's ALREADY hard deciding who gets eliminated. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama Action, our 16 contestants were assigned to their teams; The Tenacious Turtles and the Rowdy Roosters. The first team challenge was simple, perform an entertaining skit. The Turtles tried a comedy routine while the Rooster tried a much more emotional appeal. Long story short, the Roosters won the challenge and the Turtles voted Corlissa out! How will Damion last without his girlfriend? Which team will win today's challenge? And most importantly, who will be the second contestant voted off? Find out right here on Total Drama Action!"<p>

* * *

><p>It was the night of Corlissa's elimination, the boys were all asleep, except for Johan. He was still laying in his bed, holding a stuffed cube with big blue eyes and small arms with tiny mittens for hands. <strong>[2]<strong>

***confessional***

**Johan:** I always have a bit of trouble actually falling asleep, so I just lay awake in bed for a while until I black out. But once I fall asleep, I'm out like a light!

***end confessional***

Johan eventually blacked out, the next morning all the boys had woken up and were beginning to get dressed. As they were getting dressed, Hayden accidentally elbowed Michael in the ribs.

"Watch it!" Michael threatened, pushing Hayden back.

"What do you mean 'Watch it'? I didn't do anything!" Hayden replied, shoving Michael. The two continued arguing, after about a minute their scuffle lead them out of the trailer where some birds were picking some worms. With one good shove, Hayden pushed Michael to the ground, a crunching sound was heard. Dutch helped Michael back up, Michael was about to punch Hayden right in the throat but Hayden grabbed Michael's fist.

"Enough, it was an accident, I'm sure we can be civilized about this, we're teammates so we have to work together!" Hayden said.

Michael lowered his fists and gave Hayden a suspicious look.

***confessionals***

**Michael:** Hayden's up to something, it's obvious. But just because we're teammates doesn't mean I won't watch him carefully.

***end confessionals***

"Um... guys..." Luis said, pointing to something on the ground. All of the boys turned to see what Luis was looking at. When Hayden pushed Michael down, Michael accidentally landed on a Blue Jay, breaking it's leg and wing, leaving it to flop around awkwardly.

"Ok, that's just gross." Hayden remarked. Dutch carefully picked up the bird and tried to calm it down as best as he could.

"I'll get a shoe box." Johan said, heading back into the trailer, the other boys soon followed. **[3]**

***confessional***

**Damion:** Why must the innocent get punished?! *he is burrowing his head in his hands* ** [4]**

***end confessional***

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the girls trailer, Viola was talking to Ruby, Tamara and Astrid about something.<p>

"So what are you saying?" Ruby asked.

"I'm saying that I can't be a part of the girls' alliance anymore!" Viola answered, this made the girls gasp.

"What? Why?!" Tamara questioned.

"I can't restrict myself to being a part of an alliance, I need to lead my team!" Viola replied, the other girls looked upset, but they understood. Astrid looked a little bit offended, she was the one who started the alliance, but she shrugged it off. She and Viola pretty much acted as co-leaders in the alliance.

"Plus you have Astrid to lead you!" Viola added, Astrid looked a bit pleased with that statement. Ciana had overheard that conversation.

"Lead them all you want, it won't matter. I'm gonna win it all!" She announced, Michiko rolled her eyes at her statement.

"Well Ciana, who's the leader of your team?" Tamara asked.

"Me of course!" Ciana quickly answered.

"What if I want to be the team leader?" Ruby asked.

"Or me?" Astrid and Michiko said simultaneously, Ciana was about to say something, but Viola quickly spoke up.

"Just be thankful Hayden isn't the leader."

The girls all agreed on that statement.

* * *

><p>Some time later, everybody was eating breakfast in the Craft Services Tent. Dawn and the Twins were there as well (just like the interns last season, they had their own table).<p>

"Samey, go get me a cup of coffee!" Amy ordered, Sammy sighed and got up.

"Why do you treat your sister like that?" Dawn asked.

"Well for one, she's useless! Second, she doesn't do anything useful!" Amy began, Dawn quickly spoke up.

"I mean, from what I can tell, she hasn't really done anything to deserve that treatment. Her aura is completely clean. Your aura, on the other hand, looks dark." Dawn explained, annoying Amy.

"Whatever." Amy said, ending their conversation. The boys went over to their table, some of them looked distraught.

"Hey Dawn, can you give us some help?" Johan asked.

"Of course, what seems to be troubling you?" Dawn answered.

"See there was a little... accident this morning. Long story short, this bird's leg and wing are broken and we're going to nurse it back to health. But we need someone to watch over it while we're doing a challenge. Can you help us?" Luis explained.

"Of course!" Dawn answered cheerfully, Dutch handed her the shoe box with the injured bird in it. "I'll make sure you're as good as new, little one!" Dawn told the bird, softly petting it's head. Chris then entered the tent.

"Good morning!" He announced. "Challenge time, let's go!"

The contestants groaned, not looking forward to the challenge.

* * *

><p>Everyone had gathered around Studio #3, it looked like some sort of factory.<p>

"Today's movie genre, is Alien Movies! As for the challenge itself, you have to navigate through the alien base and destroy the eggs that are hidden in one of the rooms. But it isn't going to be that easily with our little friends running around." Chris announced.

Suddenly 3 large, black, reptilian creature leaped out of one of the air vents. It had a scorpion tail and it lacked visible eyes. The contestants jumped back when they saw them.

"Hehe, calm down, these aliens are just animatronics, just like the monster. The aliens will do everything they can to prevent you all from reaching the eggs. Also, I've decided to spice up the game a bit, hidden somewhere in the studio is a golden movie ticket, if anyone finds it, they can use it to save themselves from elimination!." Chris continued.

One of the aliens leaped towards Luis and stretched it's mouth open, it was large enough to swallow him whole. Luis fainted when the alien did this, but he quickly woke up.

"Alright, ready! ... Go!" Chris sounded an air horn, starting the challenge. Both teams raced into the studio.

* * *

><p><strong>Rowdy Roosters <strong>

Studio #3 was split up into 3 parts; the main room, the queen's chamber, and the nest. Each area had many rooms and paths leading into the other areas.

The Roosters were currently in the western section of the main area. Eventually they ended up at a room with 3 different paths, one going straight forward, one going farther west, and one going east.

"This way!" Astrid, Ciana and Hayden all said simultaneously, they all glared at each other.

"Well there's no way all of them go to the same place." Astrid said.

"That should be obvious..." Hayden remarked.

"Listen you! I've had enough of-" Astrid hissed, ready to knock Hayden out. Surprisingly, Ciana held her back.

"Just stop alright!" She said, she stepped towards the path going west. "Anyone who wants to go this way can follow me!" Hayden and Astrid stood by the paths they wanted to go through, Astrid wanted to go east while Hayden wanted to continue going straight forward. Sapphire and Michiko stood with Ciana (Group A) while Ruby, Michael and Dutch went with Astrid (Group B), leaving Hayden by himself.

***confessional***

**Hayden:** Seriously?

***end confessional***

The three groups went down their chosen path. Nobody in any group looked back.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenacious Turtles <strong>

The Turtles were in the Easter section of the studio. Unlike the Roosters, they didn't find any straying paths. They didn't seem to be having much trouble, but something was watching them. Suddenly, the sound of clanking could be heard above them.

"What was that?!" Damion questioned, everyone looked around to find the source of the noise. Suddenly, a hatch in the ceiling opened, one of the aliens jumped in front of them, causing the contestants to all scream. Unfortunately, their screaming attracted the other two aliens.

The aliens let out a menacing screech, prompting the Turtles to run away as fast as they could (thankfully they didn't run as slowly as actual turtles).

They all separated into two smaller groups consisting of Tamara, Nikki, Damion and Viola (Group C) in one group, and Briar, Luis and Johan in another (Group D).

Group C kept running until they saw a sign on a door that read 'oT s'neeuQ mooR'**[5] **the 4 of them ran into the room without any second thoughts, they NEEDED to get away from that alien.

From a camera room, Chris and Chef were watching the contestants. The three blondes (the interns, coincidentally they actually are all blondes, this was not planned), were the same electronic suits that Amy had when she was controlling the monster in the first challenge, they were controlling the aliens.

"Why are the signs backwards?" Chris asked, Chef just shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Group A<strong>

Ciana's group were going through a long hallway, there weren't many rooms in the hallway and the rooms rooms that were there didn't have anything interesting in them. Sapphire opened the door to one of the rooms and walked inside, one of the aliens came up behind her and shoved her into the room.

"EEK!" Sapphire shrieked, Michiko and Ciana rushed to go help her, but the door was locked.

"Locked! Damn!" Michiko cursed.

"Stand back..." Ciana said, pushing Michiko back a bit. Ciana took a few steps back and then ran for the door, she tackled it and broke it down. The alien had Sapphire pinned against the corner of the room, it opened its mouth baring it's fangs at Sapphire. Suddenly, another mouth shot out of the alien's mouth, the second mouth was less than an inch from Sapphire's face. **[6]**

Michiko's eyes began to glow red again, she walked right up to the alien and grabbed it's second mouth and began pulling at it. The other girls were shocked to see Michiko successfully rip out the second mouth right out of the alien. She then proceeded to, for lack of a better term, beat the crap out of the alien. It began to spark and it eventually powered down.

From back in the camera room, the interns were also stunned at what Michiko just did, Chris and Chef seemed impressed. Amy tried moving around frantically, but the alien she was controlling no longer worked.

"What the hell?!" Amy cursed.

"Perhaps that's a bit of karma for how you've been treating your sister." Dawn commented.

"Oh shut up! Amy hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Group B<strong>

Astrid's group continued east, they also saw the sign that said 'oT s'neeuQ mooR', though they weren't being chased by one of the now two remaining aliens.

The eventually entered a chamber that had a very large alien in it. It was several times larger than the ones they had seen earlier.

"Oh! They found the Alien Queen!" Chris said excitedly, Chef was eagerly eating some popcorn.

The group charged for the alien hitting it with all of their might. They seemed to be inflicting some minor damage but the alien was still going strong.

"Hmph, I guess this one puts up more of a fight!" Michael said eagerly, Dutch cracked his knuckles.

"Let's just get this over with..." Ruby said.

The group charged for the Alien Queen again.

* * *

><p><strong>Group C<strong>

Viola's group had finally stopped running when the found that the alien was no longer chasing them.

"It's not chasing us anymore, that must mean it went for the others..." Viola said.

"Oh I hope Jojo's ok!" Nikki said with worry in her voice.

"This challenge is already too much! That alien could be anywhere!" Tamara cried, Viola had to slap her to snap her back to her senses.

"Stop complaining!" She said.

"Thanks, I needed that." Tamara replied.

"It's what a leader does. Now come on, we need to keep moving!"

"This way!" Damion called to them, he was pointing to a pathway leading to somewhere called the "mooR gnilioB'.

* * *

><p><strong>Group D<strong>

The alien was still chasing Briar, Luis and Johan, since he was less physically adept, he fell behind rather quickly, giving the alien the perfect chance to take him.

"LUIS!" Briar and Johan shouted, but it was too late. The alien didn't seem to get very far though, some struggling was heard in a nearby room.

"Help! Help!" Luis called out. Johan and Briar hurried to where they heard Luis. They opened the door to see the alien trying to swallow Luis whole! The two looked absolutely mortified, Johan immediately shut the door.

"Good thing I'm a man of the world!" Johan said.

"I'm terrified beyond rational thought. I can't look!" Briar admitted, covering her eyes. Johan reopened the door and found Luis, sitting alone in the room, he was shaken up but otherwise, just fine. **[7]**

***confessionals***

**Sammy:** I couldn't bring myself to hurt Luis, it just didn't feel right...

**Dawn:** I'm glad Sammy didn't harm Luis, it shows that she shows mercy. Which is something Chris unfortunately lacks.

**Chris:** One one hand I'm glad Sammy didn't kill Luis because we could get sued. But on the other hand it would have made things more interesting.

***end confessionals***

* * *

><p><strong>Hayden<strong>

Hayden was surprisingly lucky, he didn't have any problems with the aliens. He was whistling the same tune Mal usually whistled, he saw something reflecting some light in his face, he found the source of the light to be something gold.

"And what's this?" Hayden said with intruige. He eventually came across the room labeled 'mooR gnilioB'. He opened the door, only to come face to face with one of the aliens.

The alien roared in his face. Hayden didn't back down however, he stood his ground, despite it being unlikely that he would be able that he could take out the alien by himself.

* * *

><p>While Hayden was dealing with the alien, all of the other groups managed to meet up in the Nest, where the Alien Eggs were kept.<p>

"There are the eggs!" Nikki called out. Everyone began to make a run for the eggs, suddenly, the second alien arrived.

The Roosters helped Hayden take down the alien that was attacking him. The second alien tried to stall the Turtles, but Viola managed to get past it and reach the eggs. She grabbed the four eggs that were there.

"Guys, catch!" Viola shouted, throwing the eggs to her team. Thankfully they all managed to catch them.

"Now!" Briar shouted, smashing the alien in the head with the egg, her teammates followed suit.

"And the Tenacious Turtles win!" Chris announced.

"Damn!" Ciana cursed.

The other Roosters didn't seem so upset with their loss, they knew knew who they would vote off.

* * *

><p><strong>Elimination Ceremony<strong>

The Roosters had gathered in the amphitheater.

"Welcome Rowdy Roosters to your first elimination ceremony. Here's how it works, there are voting devices under your seats, just tap the face of the person you want eliminated and that will count as as one vote. Now, go on and make your votes." Chris explained.

The Roosters made their votes, Chris looked excited.

"Well, this ought to be good!" He said, the interns arrived in their dresses again. However, Chef was also there, wearing a pink dress, the Roosters looked absolutely disgusted at Chef's look. Chef handed Chris the Awards.

"Alright, the following contestants are safe. Michiko!"

.

.

.

"Dutch!"

.

.

.

"Ciana!"

.

.

.

"Ruby!"

.

.

.

"Michael!"

.

.

.

"And Astrid!"

"Now this isn't surprising! In a landslide vote, Hayden is voted out!" Chris announced, none of the Roosters seemed upset about this.

"I'm afraid I'm not leaving!" Hayden said with a sly smile. He pulled out the golden movie ticket, prompting everyone to gasp.

"Hehe, looks like Hayden saved himself! All votes towards him no longer count, making Hayden's vote the only one still valid, meaning Sapphire is voted out!" Chris exclaimed.

"What?!" Sapphire shouted in disbelief.

"That's bullsh*t!" Ciana cursed. Chef grabbed Sapphire and then tossed her into the Lame-O-Sine, not giving her any time to argue, the limo then sped off into the night.

"And so Sapphire is the second contestant voted off! Will the bird Hayden and Michael almost killed stay alive? Will Amy ever be nice to Samey? Probably not. But most importantly, who will be the next person voted off on Total Drama Action!"

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh* Having Sapphire leave was a hard choice, heck, having any of these characters leave is going to be hard. I want to give them all as much time to develop and converse with each other as much as they can, but sadly that's extremely hard. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.<strong>

**References:**

**1. A quote by Patrick Star from Spongebob.**

**2. Tiny Box Tim, yes I am a fan of Markiplier.**

**3. A small sub-plot in a fairly popular movie.**

**4. This hints at what happens to Damion ever since Season 1 ended. What happened exactly? You'll have to wait and see.**

**5. All of the signs are backwards 'oT s'neeuQ mooR' reads 'To Queen's Room' while 'mooR gnilioB' reads 'Boiler Room'.**

**6. A reference to the 'Alien' movie series.**

**7. A joke used in an episode of the cartoon show 'Ed, Edd, n Eddy'.**


	5. Spooktacular!

**Sorry that this chapter took a while to get out. In all honesty, I've been excited for this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama Action, our two teams had a run in with our resident aliens! The Rowdy Roosters are showing that they don't really function well as a team with Astrid, Hayden, and Ciana all fighting for control. The Tenacious Turtles on the other hand, seem to be alright under Viola's leadership! But will it last? In the end, Hayden found the golden movie ticket, which saved him from elimination and gotten Sapphire taken down in his place. But that's not all, after a little fight, Hayden and Michael accidentally crippled a bird, hopefully we won't get any hate mail for that... As for the girls, Viola disbanded from the girl's alliance to lead her team. But can Viola handle being a leader? Probably. But what kind of movie challenge will our contestants do today? Find out right here, right now on Total Drama Action!"<p>

(Long intro is very long)

* * *

><p>The contestants were having a reasonably normal day. Chris didn't give them a challenge to complete... yet. They were all in the mess hall eating dinner, Dawn was tending to the bird that had been accidentally injured. All seemed normal until a loudspeaker in the tent turned on.<p>

"Attention everyone! Head over to Studio #4 immediately! That includes you too, interns." Chris announced.

***confessionals***

**Luis:** It seems a little late for a challenge. Doesn't it? **[1]**

**Hayden: **Some of you may be wondering why I didn't have Michael eliminated even though he's a large threat. Well, he could be useful in physical challenges. Now that I think about it though, Ciana and Astrid are on my team so I may not have to worry about that.

**Michiko: **I wasn't focused on the game last season, but that was only because Mal was there. Since he isn't here, I don't need to hold back anymore! The only real threats right now are Hayden and Ciana. Nobody really likes Hayden so I'm pretty sure that he'll be the first to go if my team loses again.

***end confessionals**

* * *

><p>Chris was waiting for the contestants, he seemed to be rather excited for the challenge.<p>

"Glad to see you all here, let's keep it simple. Half of this studio is set up like a haunted house, there are two separate entrances for both teams. All you need to do is get to other side." Chris explained, he and Chef then began chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Dutch asked.

"Oh nothing. Also, as you may know, Hayden found the golden movie ticket in the previous challenge so." Chris began, the others glared at him.

"Here's the catch though, i've hidden ANOTHER golden ticket in this haunted house! Same rules apply, if you find it, you're safe! Now go!" Chris announced, starting the challenge. The two teams raced into the haunted house. Chris turned to the interns.

"Now, I need you three to do something important."

* * *

><p><strong>Tenacious Turtles <strong>

The Turtles were running through a hallway that was adorned with bookcases and framed pictures on the wall that watched the team. Briar looked a bit skeptical about the haunted house.

"So much for this 'haunted house'." She said, rolling her eyes.

"What about these paintings?" Tamara asked "There staring into our souls!" She looked rather uncomfortable.

"They're probably just animatronics." Briar answered, she looked right at one of the portraits.

"She's right, there's no such thing as ghosts, that's just illogical!" Luis added. Nikki took a few steps forward, stepping onto a rug that looked rather out of place. Briar noticed something odd about the portrait, one of the corners was hanging off of the wall. As she was putting it into place, she found the golden ticket! She put it in her pocket, wary not to let anyone catch her. She liked her team, but she didn't want anyone hounding her for the ticket.

"Look, we're wasting time. We need to keep moving!" Viola said, the rug underneath Nikki's feet suddenly sank into the floor, taking her with it. Nobody saw this.

"Where's Nikki?" Johan asked, nobody seemed to know. "Nikki? Nikki?! Are you there?!"

"Johan. She probably just went off ahead. We need to keep moving too." Viola remarked.

"I hope you're right..." Johan replied with an anxious look on his face.

***confessionals***

**Briar:** The thought of spirits of deceased people returning to haunt the living is purely preposterous! But this golden movie ticket, with it I am assured safety. So worst case scenario, I use this ticket!

**Luis:** You know, it's nice having another intellectual on my team! Plus Briar is kind of pretty. *he begins to blush*

**Damion: **Every day were losing more and more people... *he sighs*

**Johan:** She couldn't have gone ahead, we would have heard her! I really hope she's ok..."

***end confessionals***

* * *

><p><strong>Rowdy Roosters<strong>

The Roosters were in a very large room however the "floor" was just one path from one end of the room to the other end. This path barely had any room for the entire team to stand on. They were walking as carefully as they could to prevent falling. Ciana was walking in front of everyone, the lights in the room were relatively dim, everything was quiet. Suddenly a cardboard cutout of a cartoonish ghost popped up from the floor in front of Ciana, causing everyone except Hayden and Astrid to scream. **[2]** Hayden and Ciana just looked annoyed, without any warning, Ciana punched the cutout in two!

"Oh come on you big babies!" Hayden said.

"Shut up Hayden!" Astrid and Michiko shouted simultaneously, Hayden just rolled his eyes. The others looked incredibly embarrassed about being scared by a cardboard ghost, especially Michael and Dutch. Michiko's eyes began glowing, in fit f of rage she kicked Hayden off of the path, letting him plummet into the darkness below, the others were shocked. Even Ciana looked surprised about this.

"What was that about?" Ruby asked.

"Sorry, I just couldn't deal with him anymore." Michiko admitted.

"I know how you feel but, did you really have to kick him like that?" Astrid questioned.

"Who cares, let's just keep moving!" Ciana remarked, moving everyone along. Dutch and Michael looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and just kept moving along with their team.

* * *

><p>Hayden landed on a soft mattress, he looked around the room he was in and saw Nikki next to him. They were in some sort of office.<p>

"Where are we?" Nikki asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Hayden answered. Nikki gave him an annoyed glance.

"At least help me find the light switch." She said, looking around the room. Thankfully, she found a button that was labeled 'Light', she eagerly pressed the button but the only thing she heard was a clicking sound, the lights didn't turn on. She tried pressing it a few more times but it didn't work.

"If it didn't work once it won't work if you're repeatedly tapping it." Hayden said, taking out his cigarettes and lighter again. Before he got a chance to light it, the two heard what sounded like like a broken music box.

They faced the direction where the sound was coming from and they saw what looked like an animatronic without any costume, just the mechanical parts. They also heard the sound of someone or something running towards them.

The two prepared themselves for whatever was running towards them. **[3a]**

* * *

><p>After about 20 minutes, both teams made it out of the haunted house at the same time. Tamara and Luis both looked shaken up. Chris and Chef were waiting for them, but the interns weren't there.<p>

"A tie?!" Ruby said in shock.

"Yes Ruby, both teams tied in going through the haunted house. But it looks like you're both missing a member." Chris remarked, grinning slightly. Johan looked even more worried as he said that.

"Yeah, we got separated from Hayden." Astrid admitted.

"Darn shame." Dutch added without much enthusiasm. **[4]**

"Chris, please tell me that Nikki's ok!" Johan pleaded.

"I promise you, Nikki and Hayden are just fine. In fact, they're the second part of the challenge!" Chris announced.

"What?" Everyone said in confusion. From a nearby room in the studio, Dawn and the Twins came out with several costumes. Dawn had a costume that resembled a Teddy Bear, Amy had one that looked like a Fox that had an eye patch and a hook, and Sammy had one that looked like a Purple Rabbit. **[3b]**

"Here's the deal, Nikki and Hayden have been 'possessed' and it's up to you to cure them!" Chris explained.

"Possessed?" Briar and Luis said skeptically.

"Possessed?!" Tamara said in shock.

"Is Nikki ok?!" Johan questioned.

"Easy! Easy! Physically, they're fine. But they're acting pretty weird, it's your job to cure them. Now hop to it!" Chris answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Rowdy Roosters<strong>

The Roosters were about to enter one of the rooms (Hayden and Nikki are in two different rooms) Ruby was reaching for the doorknob, she was hesitant in doing so. Suddenly, the door burst open, Hayden came out of it with a big smile on his face.

"Hi guys! How are you!" The possessed Hayden greeted, the others looked pleasantly surprised. Hayden was actually being nice to them! Astrid and Ruby went into the room with Hayden, once the door closed, the others burst into wild laughter.

Possessed Hayden's room was nice, bright and cheerful. He still had genuine smile on his face.

"So Hayden, you're... possessed now?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, my name isn't Hayden, it's Chico! I'm just using Hayden's body." Hayden err... Chico explained.

"Oh well, can you leave Hayden's body?" Astrid asked.

"But I don't wanna!" Chico whined. Suddenly, Ruby's cell phone began vibrating, she received a text message from Viola.

'It feels like someone's complaining over there. Is someone complaining?' ~Viola

Ruby began sending a text back.

'Yeah, Hayden got possessed by this ghost of a little kid I guess? He doesn't want to leave Hayden's body.'

Ruby put away her cell phone to focus on the challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenacious Turtles <strong>

The Turtles were watching their door with much hesitation, mostly because a cold mist was coming from the door. Johan eventually opened the door, the room was dark and cold, Nikki was laying in a bed that was conveniently there in the room.

"G-guys..." Nikki called out weakly, the others approached her, Johan grabbed her hand in an attempt to comfort her. She looked weak.

"Don't worry Nikki, we're gonna help you!" Johan assured. Nikki's eyes turned black, she then roared at the group in a voice that sounded much deeper and demonic! The Turtles all backed off in shock.

"HAHAHAHA!" The possessed Nikki cackled. Everyone except Nikki ran out o lf the room as fast as they could.

"What the hell?!" Damion said. Viola game him a look for cursing.

"I'm going back in there, I need to save Nikki!" Johan announced, some of the others held him back.

"Are you crazy?! Luis cried out.

"I don't know if we can save Nikki..." Tamara remarked.

"Oh, quit complaining! If the man thinks he can save his girlfriend, then he should go for it!" Viola argued. Johan reentered the room.

"Johan." Nikki said weakly, she still had her possessed voice, Johan stepped a bit closer to her, he was in a cold sweat, not knowing what the Possessed Nikki would do next.

"Closer..." Nikki said, Johan stepped closer to the bed. 'Nikki' placed her hand on Johan's cheek and looked him right in the eyes, her eyes were still pitch black. "It would be lovely if I could... have a...cup...of... TEA!" She shouted, lifting the covers to reveal her (in her pajamas) hiding a tray of tea with cups and sugar. Johan screamed, but his screams quickly died down, he gave Nikki an annoyed look.

* * *

><p><strong>Rowdy Roosters<strong>

The Roosters had no luck on exorcising Chico from Hayden's body. Chico seemed reasonably nice, but he didn't want to leave Hayden, he was beginning to act like a whiny kid. Viola seemed to be watching the Roosters' room suspiciously.

"What's with you?" Tamara asked.

"Someone's complaining in there... I can feel it..." Viola answered.

The Roosters all exited the room, they all looked annoyed.

"Ugh, as if Hayden wasn't enough of a headache as it is!" Ciana hissed.

"Having some trouble?" Chris asked. Before anyone could answer, Chris continued speaking. "If you really want to cure the contestants, you'll have to recite this incantation to them!" He handed both teams a slip of paper and then left.

"Good luck!" Chris called out as he left.

"Well what does it say?" Michael asked. Johan read it out loud to everyone.

"To perform an exorcism, recite this incantation: 'Hullabaloo, and howdy doo! Musty prawns, and Timbuktu! Yeltsy-by and hibbety-hoo! Kick em' in the dishpan! Hoo Hoo hoo!'" The others looked at him with confused and surprised expressions, Johan himself looked dumbfounded. "Kick 'em in the dishpan? Hoo hoo hoo?!"

"What does that even mean?" Luis questioned.

"What? Just... what?!" Michael stated. Ciana and Johan grabbed the paper and went into their respective rooms again. They tried reciting the incantation but Ciana seemed to be thrown from her room while Johan exited his covered in what looked like ectoplasm.

***confessionals***

**Ciana:** Oh I am SO getting back at Hayden for that!

**Johan:** That was just gross! But I'm not giving, Nikki's my girlfriend and it's my job to help her!

***end confessionals***

* * *

><p><strong>Interns<strong>

Dawn and Sammy were having lunch, Amy was taking a nap so Sammy finally had some free time.

"So Sammy, do you know exactly why your sister is so rude towards you?" Dawn asked.

"Well, maybe it has to do with the fact that she's 17 minutes older than me, or when everyone confused the two of us and she had me shave my head so people could tell the difference between ." Sammy answered.

"That's horrible!" Dawn replied, "Have you ever tried talking to her about it? Perhaps you two can reach some sort agreement?"

"I don't know..." Sammy answered, she sounded a bit afraid.

"Don't worry, I said I'll help. Whenever you need someone to talk to, just let me know!" Dawn assured, Sammy smiled at her fellow intern.

***confessional***

**Sammy:** It's nice having someone that actually wants to talk to me. Is this what having a friend is like?

***end confessional***

* * *

><p>Back with the contestants, the Roosters looked like they were all about to have aneurysms. Johan was putting on a large raincoat and rubber gloves.<p>

"Alright... I'm going in!" He said.

***confessionals***

**Briar:** You have to admire his fortitude!

**Viola:** See, that's what this team needs! A player who doesn't give up and is willing to fight for his teammates!

**Tamara:** It's really brave of Johan to go in there, honestly I only went in once. I couldn't handle seeing Nikki so... scary.

***end confessionals***

Johan barged into the room, he was reciting the incantation, Thankfully he wasn't splattered with ectoplasm again. He managed to successfully recite it and turn Nikki back to normal! **[5]**

"Hey sweetie!" Nikki greeted, hugging her boyfriend.

"And it looks like the Turtles win!" Chris announced. Chef walked into the Roosters' room and snapped his fingers, turning Hayden back to normal as well.

"Wait... so all we had to do was snap our fingers to turn Hayden back to normal?!" Ruby shouted.

"Nope." Chris answered. "Only Chef could turn him back that way, you all had to do the incantation." The Roosters all looked ticked off. "Anyway, Roosters, get ready to vote someone else off and as an added twist, since Hayden 'volunteered' to be our possessed contestant, he's safe from elimination!"

"WHAT?!" The others shrieked.

"Hey, if it was the Turtles who lost, Nikki would be the one that's safe. Now get ready to vote someone off!" Chris replied

* * *

><p><strong>Elimination Ceremony<strong>

"Alright Rowdy Roosters, you know the drill now. Make your votes!" Chris announced.

***confessionals***

**Ciana:** Nothing personal.

**Astrid: **It honestly wouldn't be fair if you won.

**Michiko:** You'd probably be the biggest threat if you make it to the merge so...

***end**** confessionals***

Amy handed Chris the awards, Chef was (thankfully) wearing his regular attire.

"Since Hayden is immune, he gets the first Gilded Me!"

"As for the rest of you, if I call your name then you're safe. For now."

.

.

.

"Ruby and Ciana!"

.

.

.

"Michiko"

.

.

.

"And Astrid. This is definitely interesting, the winner of season one is now in the bottom 2! The final Gilded Chris Award of the night goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dutch!" Dutch caught his award, but he was still shocked, but nobody was as shocked as Michael.

"Oh how the might have fallen." Chris commented, Michael voluntarily entered the Lame-O-Sine which then drove off.

"And so last season's winner is this season's loser! Hehe. Who's going home next? What movie genre will we use next? And will Hayden get voted off? Find out next time on Total Drama Action!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the girls' trailer, Briar was reading a book. When she was finished reading, she put the golden ticket in the book and closed it, using it as a bookmark and simultaneously hiding it from the others. Once she put the book away, she went to bed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... having Michael voted off was hard, but it would be unfair to have Michael win again. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter.<strong>

**References:**

**1. A joke about how practically every challenge in Total Drama Island Revamped tool place in the day, the only challenges that had some parts set at night were the Awake-a-thon, the Boot Camp challenge and the camping challenge.**

**2. A reference to Spooky's House of Jump Scares, a horror game that looks cute but suddenly turns creepy.**

**3(a and b). A reference to 5 Nights at Freddy's**

**4. Duncan said that when Chris mentioned that the Killer Bass were missing Katie and Sadie in season 1's camping episode.**

**5. The Turtles' side of the challenge was based off of an episode of Courage the Cowardly Dog. The Roosters' was original.**


	6. Jailbreak

**Sorry this chapter took do long to get out, I've been working on several other projects that are taking some of my time (you may have already seen one). Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama Action, our 14 competitors took a trip through our haunted house, Hayden and Nikki happily volunteered to be part of the next part of the challenge. Which was to exorcise their inner demons! Actually, Chef just hypnotized them into believing they were possessed. At the end of it all, the Tenacious Turtles won, and since Hayden was invincible due to being part of the challenge, Michael was the one who took a ride on the Lame-O-Sine. Thirteen remain, what sort of surprises will happen today? Find out right now on Total Drama Action!"<p>

* * *

><p>It was a rather cloudy morning at the film lot, Luis was still upset about Michael's elimination. He turned to Hayden.<p>

"This is all your fault!" Luis shouted an a rather rare moment of anger.

"You and Michael aren't even on the same team anymore. Besides, everyone else on my team is just as guilty." Hayden replied, Luis didn't talk back, he knew that Hayden was technically right. He checked up on the injured bird, with some of Dawn's herbal remedies and some time, it was able to walk again, though just barely. Luis patted it on the head and went to go get some breakfast.

***confessional***

**Luis:** It stinks not having Michael around anymore, he was one of the few boys I really talked to. Though I suppose this does give me a chance to interact with the others.

***end confessional***

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, breakfast went on without any interruptions from Chris. The Rowdy Roosters were all looking guilty about voting Michael off, but since Hayden was safe, there wasn't anything they could do about it now.<p>

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Astrid asked.

"I'm not even sure, Michael was one of the strongest guys here. But we can't quit now! If we work as a team then we can do this!" Ruby announced.

"Ruby's right! We just need to focus!" Dutch stated, Michiko nodded in agreement.

"And if we lose again?" Ciana asked, everyone turned to Hayden, who was sitting at the end of the Roosters' table by himself, eating his breakfast.

Everyone soon finished their breakfast and headed back to their trailers. As soon as they got there however, they all heard the sound of police sirens blaring. Suddenly, bags were placed over everyone's heads.

* * *

><p>When the bags were taken off of everyone's head, they saw Chris, Chef and the interns.<p>

"Welcome to Studio #5! Today's challenge will be-" Chris began before Ciana cut him off.

"WHAT THE F*CK MCLEAN?!"

Chris gave her an annoyed look and then continued.

"As I was saying, welcome to Studio #5, today's movie genre is: Prison Movies!"

The contestants looked around, the studio actually looked like a real prison. This fact made Ciana feel a bit awkward as she is a gangster and, obviously, isn't too good with the law.

"First off, both teams will need to choose one member to be stuck in jail!" Chris said, pointing to a small jail cell that looked like it could only hold 1 person. "I'll give you both a minute to choose."

Both teams huddled up.

"I think it might be best it we leave Hayden in the cell. That way, if his team loses, he'll be sure to be voted off!" Tamara stated.

"Great idea!" Viola said. "Anything to make sure _he _doesn't get in our way!"

"So who do you think should get locked up?" Ciana asked.

"Honestly I think we might need to pick Johan, he won the last challenge for his team. Who knows what else he has up his sleeves?" Michiko suggested.

"That is true, anybody have any other ideas?" Ruby asked the others.

"Time's up!" Chris announced. "Roosters, you're first!"

"We picked... Johan." Ciana answered, Nicki gasped in shock.

"Turtles, what about you?"

"Hayden, obviously." Viola replied, glaring at her enemy. Chef took the two chosen contestants by the arms and pushed them into their cells. **[1]**

"Now, you two need to find a way out of your cells and there will be a special surprise for you two at the end of the challenge. As for the rest of you, follow me." Chris explained, leading everyone else to another part of the studio.

***confessionals***

**Viola:** Man it feels good to see Hayden locked up!

**Nikki:** It just doesn't feel right seeing Johan in prison!

***end confessionals***

* * *

><p>Chris lead everyone to the courtyard section of the studio, Chef and the interns had changed into prison guard uniforms. There was a small obstacle course that consisted of a mud puddle the contestants had to swing over, a rock wall and an empty field.<p>

"For your part of the challenge, you have 2 hours to make it through the obstacle course and to the safe zone past our guards. If they catch you, you have to start over."

From the other side of the courtyard, Dawn was speaking with Sammy.

"Are you ready Sammy?" Dawn asked.

"You might as well ask a goose if it's ready to be cooked!" Amy responded, making Sammy uncomfortable, Dawn put her hand on Sammy's shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"I don't usually like promoting violence, but if it helps to get some frustration out, just pretend to people competing are your sister."

"Just pretend they're Amy, just pretend they're Amy!" Sammy said to herself. **[2]**

***confessionals***

**Amy:** Honestly, Samey is so useless! She's like a spare me! *she gasps* Her name should be Sparemy! I am changing her birth certificate as soon as I get home!" **[3]**

**Samey:** Talking with Dawn has honestly made things a bit better around here for me! Chris and Amy may still be jerks, but at least I have someone to talk to.

***end confessionals***

"Everybody ready? ... No? Well too bad! Go!" Chris announced, blowing his air horn.

* * *

><p>Johan and Hayden were sitting around in their cells looking for something to break out with. Hayden noticed a nail file on the floor of his cell. Johan didn't find anything out of place except for a poster on the wall that said 'There's something behind here', obviously it was there to make people think that it was just a trick, but just to be sure, Johan checked behind the poster. There was a brick and a large rusty pipe behind it!<p>

Hayden began to chisel away at the bars of the cell using the nail file while Johan busted open the pipe with the brick. The inside of the pipe was full of dirty water, it smelled terrible, but Johan had to suck it up and keep going.

***confessional***

**Johan:** You know, I noticed that Chris didn't tell us about a golden ticket for this challenge.

***end confessional***

* * *

><p>The contestants in the courtyard had easily gotten past he obstacle course, but getting past the 4 'guards' was anything but easy. Mostly due to Chef and, surprisingly, Sammy!<p>

"I have to admit, I didn't expect you to be good at this!" Chef praised.

"Hehe, thanks, I guess I just needed the right motivation!" Sammy replied.

The Turtles huddled together again.

"Ok, we need some sort of game plan." Viola said.

"You need to distract the guards, in the meantime, the others will get past them." Briar suggested. "So... who's going to distract them?"

"I'll do it!" Viola volunteered.

"Me too!" Damion said, raising his hand. "Let's be honest, I haven't really been pulling my weight for a while." Some of the Turtles nodded their head a bit.

"I won't like it, but I'll do it." Tamara announced.

"Count me in!" Luis added, surprising everyone.

"Why?" Briar asked.

"Do you remember the challenge in Season 1 where we were all buried underground? I was the last member of my team to be found, somehow I managed to outrun both Dutch and Michiko. This shouldn't be too different right?" Luis explained. **[4]**

"Alright Luis, we're counting on you." Viola said.

The Roosters tried to come up with a plan as well (except Michiko, who was fighting Chef).

"Anybody have a plan?" Ruby asked. The Roosters all shook their heads. Suddenly, they all saw Michiko (with her eyes glowing red again) picking up Chef and throwing him to the ground, knocking him unconscious. Everyone was absolutely gobsmacked at this. Taking the opportunity, the Turtles ran for the safe zone, since they all took the interns by surprise, they all managed to reach the safe zone.

"And the Tenacious Turtles score!" Chris announced. The Turtles all cheered. "Hold it! The Turtles just got a score, you haven't won yet! We still need to check on our little jailbirds!" Chris continued, referring to Hayden and Johan.

* * *

><p>Everyone returned to the cells, Hayden was already waiting waiting outside of his cell.<p>

"And it looks like Hayden got out of his cell first!" Chris exclaimed, the Roosters breathed a sigh of relief.

Just outside of the studio, Johan crawled out of the pipe that lead to the outside.

"I'm free! I'M FREE! Hahaha!" He laughed, it started to rain, Johan removed his shirt to let the rain wash the dirt off of him. **[5]**

Chef (who had regained consciousness earlier) got Johan and took him back inside of the studio.

"Glad you could join us Johan." Chris said, throwing a towel at the boy, who was embarrassed as he completely forgot he was on television.

"Now I saw how our two criminals broke out of their cells and the person who did it first was..." Chris said, holding the answer for dramatic effect.

"Johan. This means that the Tenacious Turtles win the challenge!"

The Turtles cheered again, Nikki hugged her boyfriend while Luis and Damion high-fived.

"One more thing! I mentioned that there would be a surprise for you two. However the surprise only really counts for the losing team. Since the Roosters lost and Hayden so graciously volunteered to be in the cell, he's spared from elimination!" Chris announced.

"WHAT?!" Astrid and Ciana shouted, even Viola looked angry about this.

"All decisions are final!" Chris added.

* * *

><p>Some time later, Michiko (who's eyes were still glowing red) carefully took a book out from the bookcase in the girl's trailer, the book she took was the one Briar hid the golden ticket. She took the ticket and hid it in her pocket.<p>

"Rowdy Roosters, get ready to vote someone off!" Chris exclaimed.

***confessional***

**Michiko:** Did Briar really think I wouldn't notice the ticket she was hiding?

***end confessional***

* * *

><p><strong>Elimination Ceremony<strong>

"Wow, three times in a row! That's gotta suck!" Chris teased, the Rowdy Roosters all gave him a nasty glare. "Alright, since Hayden has immunity, he can't be voted off tonight. So make your votes."

***confessionals***

**Ruby:** I'm not really sure who to vote for, I planned on voting for Hayden if we lost...

**Dutch:** Hayden has to be cheating, it's the only logical reason as to how hes always safe!

**Michiko:** Well if Hayden is safe then I should at least vote for the second biggest threat.

**Hayden:** I honestly don't know why I'm always safe, I guess I'm just getting lucky. *he takes out another cigarette and lights it*

***end confessionals***

"Oh, this is gonna be good!" Chris teased. "The first Gilded Chris Awards go to Hayden and Michiko!"

.

.

.

"Next is Ruby!"

.

.

.

"And Dutch! Astrid and Ciana, I have to admit, I'm a little surprised about these results. But I'm not allowed to interfere or tamper with the votes so the final Gilded Chris Award goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ciana!" Ciana happily caught her award while Astrid gasped in shock.

"Well Astrid, the Lame-O-Sine awaits." Chris said, Astrid bid farewell to her teammates and left in the limousine.

"And with that, both of last season's finalists have been eliminated! Who will be taking a ride on the Lame-O-Sine next? What will happen to the Golden Movie Ticket? Will the Rowdy Roosters pull themselves actually win? What kind of trouble will Michiko do next? Find out next time on Total Drama Action!" Chris signed off.

* * *

><p><strong>And so Astrid takes her leave... writing for her was pretty fun and it feels a bit bad having her eliminated... Anyway though, the next chapter will have a series of episodes that would be shown periodically in the actual series. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.<strong>

**References:**

**1. Ever since Total Drama Island Revamped, Viola has hated Hayden.**

**2 & 3: Both are pretty much moments that happened in Pahkitew Island.**

**4. A reference to the chapter 'From Beneath You We Scream' from TDAR**

**5. A reference to The Shawshank Redemption, a very famous movie.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I NEED A FEW MORE OC'S FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, UNFORTUNATELY THEY WON'T PLAY A MAJOR ROLE, BUT I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU, THE READERS, TO BE A LITTLE MORE INVOLVED IN THE STORY AS WELL.**


	7. The Aftermath I

**Sorry this chapter came out so late, i'll try to get as many chapters out as I can, anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>From inside of a studio that isn't numbered, all of the previous contestants from seen sitting on bleachers that were on stage. On a large screen on the wall was a collection of scenes from season 1 and 2. On center stage was a large couch with another chair nearby. Sitting on the couch, waving at the audience, we're Mike and Ella!<p>

"Hello there everyone!" Ella greeted cheerfully.

"Chris asked us to host these little 'Aftermath' episodes, and that's what we're here to do!" Mike explained. "But first, let's give a big round of applause to our ex-contestants!" He continued, referring to other 11 campers who all waved back at the audience.

"What Chris had instructed us to do as the hosts of the Aftermath Show is to interview the eliminated campers of season 2 and ask them how they felt about their time on the film lot. We'll also a few special guests! I'm so excited!" Ella cheered.

"And to start the show, here's Corlissa!" Mike announced. Corlissa walked on stage, waving at the crowd and to the others. She sat down in the chair by Mike and Ella.

"So Corlissa, please, do tell us about your time on the show!" Ella said, giving her a welcoming smile.

"Well, it wasn't too bad, but I should have focused more on the game than I did worrying about Damion." Corlissa explained.

"Speaking of Damion, what's up with him?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, is he ok?" Mike added.

"Damion lost someone who was close to him and it's really hurt him emotionally. I don't know the full story, but I don't like seeing him like this..."

"Oh my, I do hope he feels better!" Ella said.

"Um, Corlissa, no offense but we need to get to the next question." Mike noted.

"Oh, sure. Go ahead." Corlissa answered.

"Ok, we'll how did it feel to be voted out first?" Mike asked, trying not to offend Corlissa or get on her bad side.

"Well of course it sucks, now i know how Tristan felt last season!" Corlissa joked.

"Finally someone gets it!" Tristan said cheerfully, not understanding that Corlissa wasn't serious. Caine nudged him in the shoulder, trying to make him keep quiet.

"Thanks for answering our questions Corlissa! You'll have to sit with the others while we introduce our first special guest." Mike explained. He then turned to the audience.

"And now, live via webcam, here's-" Mike began, but a stagehand hurried over to him and whispered something in his ear. "Oh, well im afraid our webcam isn't working right now. But our audio is still working fine! So, live via, microphone I guess, here's Anna Sharp!"

The large screen turned on to show a speaker on it, other than that tthe screen was blank.

"Hello Anna!" Ella greeted cheerfully.

"Hey guys! Its super cool to hear see you, it kind of stinks that you can't really see me though, but it doesnt matter." Anna replied.

"So Anna, what do you think of the show so far?"

"I think its really cool! I can't wait for the next challenge!" Anna answered.

"I'm so very glad you're enjoying it Anna!" Ella chimed "Who would you say are your favorite contestants?"

"I'd have to say Viola and Michiko. Viola in general is just awesome and Michiko is really mysterious and it'd be cool to see how far she goes they go this time!" Anna answered.

"Cool! Not too sure about Michiko though, I'm still unsure about Michiko though, ever since what happened last season." Mike explained, the others nodded in agreement. "Anyway, next question, who is your least favorite?"

"I'm not too fond of Dutch, to be honest. I don't think he's really changed at all since last season."

"Well, your doubts are understandable, but I think he has really learned from his past mistakes!" Ella added.

"Y-yeah, he's not all bad..." Bella squeaked.

"He did help me and the other girls out in the Emerald Maze challenge from last season." Corlissa added.

"Well... I'm just not so sure..." Anna replied.

"Well, here's the last question. Who are you rooting for?" Mike asked.

"I'd have to say Viola, Michiko and Ruby. Viola and Michiko for obvious reasons, but I really think Ruby has a shot at winning, just as long as 'You Know Who' doesn't get in the way."

"Yeah, hopefully Hayden won't get in anybody way this time, but it is Hayden after all..." Corlissa stated.

"Well, I'm afraid that's all the time we have to chat with you Anna. Sorry we couldn't see and that we couldn't chat any longer!" Ella said solemnly.

"Aww, it's ok! I'm just glad I got to say something on the show! Bye guys!" Anna said, bidding farewell to everyone.

"Bye Anna!" Everyone said, some of them waved (their webcam wasn't working, so they couldn't see Anna, but she could still see them).

"Well, it's time to introduce our second eliminated contestant, so without further adieu, here's Sapphire!" Ella announced, Sapphire came onto the stage and sat in the seat Corlissa was in earlier (Corlissa was sitting with the others now).

"Hey Sapphire, how've you been?" Mike asked.

"I've been alright, a little miffed about getting booted second, but it is what it is." Sapphire answered.

"Well, how would you describe your time in the game?" Ella questioned.

"It was alright until Hayden had to take me out. I guess now I know how you guys feel."

"Who do you think will make it to the finale this season?" Mike asked, the crowd began to cheer, they seemed interested in the question, even some of the peanut gallery looked intruiged.

"It's a bit of a stretch to guess the finalists when only 4 people have gone down so far." Sapphire noted. "But if I'd have to guess I'd say... Damion and Ruby, not really sure why though."

"Well that does sound like a unique setup for a finale, but I guess we will have to wait and see." Ella noted.

"That wraps it up for questions, Sapphire, why don't you join the others while we introduce our second guest for the evening." Mike stated, the stagehand from earlier went up to Mike and whispered in his ear again. "Great news guys! Our webcam is up and running again! Now, live via webcam, here's Tyrone Colt!"

The webcam turned on to show a short, African American boy with blond hair, he wore a red hoodie and rainbow shorts, he was of average build.

"What's up guys!" Tyrone greeted.

"Hello Tyrone, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Ella said cheerfully.

"Likewise!" Tyrone said.

"Ok Tyrone, who are you rooting for?" Mike asked.

"Viola, of course, anyone with hair as awesome as hers has to win!" Tyrone replied.

"Really?" Derek questioned.

"All because of her hair? That's a stupid reason!" Tristan added, prompting Caine to nudge him in the ribs again.

"Well is there anyone you don't like in the cast?" Ella asked.

"Hayden, only because he's such a spoiled sport!"

"He can be a bit of a bother." Blake admitted.

"Yeah, hopefully he won't make it as far as he did last season." Tyrone noted.

"Is there a certain movie genre you want to see?" Mike asked.

"A bank heist movie would seem interesting." Tyrone admitted.

"It does sound very fun. But Chris and the network have control over what movie genres will be used." Ella stated. The sound of a buzzer went off, a different stagehand whispered into Ella's ear.

"Oh, the buzzer means that our time with our guest is up. I'm so sorry Tyrone." Ella announced.

"It's cool, don't worry about it. Being here is good enough, later guys!" Tyrone said, bidding farewell to everyone.

"Take care, Tyrone! Well folks, I think it's a good time to bring out our next eliminated contestant. Here's last season's winner, Michael!" Mike announced, the crowd cheered loudly. Michael took about 5 steps on staged before Kristen knocked him down.

"MIKEYYY! I'm so happy to see you! Did you miss me?!" She asked him before giving him a sweet kiss. Charlotte pulled Kristen off of her boyfriend.

"Hehe, come on Kristen, you can have Michael all to yourself once the interview is over." Charlotte chuckled. Kristen pouted a bit and went back to her seat. Michael sat down with Mike and Ella.

"Aww, that was very sweet! Michael you and Kristen are lucky to have each other!" Ella stated.

"Haha, thanks. But I think I'm lucky to have her. Before I met Kristen I was practically insane, it just goes to show how one person can change you." Michael explained, Kristen blushed and the crowd went 'aww' again.

"That's really sweet! Now Michael, how did you feel about being the third booted off?" Mike asked.

"It stinks, but I suppose it is fair that I lose since I did win last season."

"You lost your chance at he money though!" Ben called out.

"True." Michael responded.

"Ok Michael, next question, who do you think deserves to win the most?" Ella asked.

"Probably Viola, Dutch, or Luis. Viola and I are rivals, she's a strong player and has earned her place on the show. Dutch has changed from complete *sshole to a pretty cool guy and after what he's been through last season, I think he deserves a chance to win. As for Luis, he's one of my best friends! He's a smart guy so I know he can find a way to beat Hayden and I noticed he's been playing a bit rougher than he did last season!" Michael explained.

"How do you feel about Hayden weaseling his way out of elimination?" Blake called out.

"Honestly, I feel like Chris is rigging the game to keep Hayden in, just to make more drama happen and 'raise the ratings'." Michael answered. The contestants and the crowd seemed to agree with his answer. The buzzer went off again.

"Well, that's it for questions, thanks for answering them Michael." Ella stated, smiling at the previous winner.

"Not prob." He said, sitting next to his girlfriend in the peanut gallery. Kristen embraced him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"And now. Here's our third guest, and final guest for the show. Meet Ronnie Jay!" Mike announced, the big screen turned on again. This time it showed young teen who looked Jamaican. He had long black dreadlocks that are tied in a black green and red Rasta cap. He was wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. The room he was in was full of white smoke, Ronnie's eyes were noticeably red.

"Hello friend! How are you?!" Ella asked gleefully.

"Ey, *cough* 'ow are ya Total Drama peoples!" Ronnie responded.

"Is he... high? Alyx asked.

"Hey, he keepin' it real tight, you know what I'm sayin'!" Tristan added, clearly impressed.

"So uh... Ronnie, who would you say is your favorite contestant on the show?" Mike asked, a little unsure if he should continue this webchat.

"I tink 'Ayden is pretty cool!" Ronnie answered before coughing a bit again, he seemed to be in a bit of a daze when he said this. The others gasped at his answer.

"Hayden of all people is his favorite!" Charlotte questioned.

"How?!" Derek shouted.

Ronnie's eyes cleared up a bit, he looked a bit more focused now.

"Sorry about dat', I was a bit woozy dere'. I don't really 'ave a favorite, you're all good people!" Ronnie corrected.

"Well, is there anyone you happen to dislike?" Ella asked.

"Well, I don't quite fancy people dat' are uptight like Briar or Ciana, and even Viola to some extent." Ronnie Jay answered.

"Thanks for answering Ronnie Jay, but I think we should leave you in peace, take care!" Mike stated with a nervous smile on her face.

"No problem, one love!" Ronnie replied, shutting off his webcam.

"Hehe, well that was a bit awkward." Mike noted, chuckling a little bit. "Anyway, we still have one more contestant to interview! Here's our last contestant. Introducing last season's runner up: Astrid!"

Astrid happily sat down with the two interns, waving at the ground and to her friends.

"It's nice to see you again Astrid!" Ella said cheerfully.

"It's nice to see you too!"

"So Astrid, how did you feel about your time on set?" Mike asked.

"It wasn't bad, but it wasn't all that good either. I feel like I didn't have enough time to really put out my full potential!"

"That's a shame, I loved your performance last season!" Ella squealed. "You started out small, but you steadily rose to the top and made it to the finale!"

"Hehe, yeah. I just hope that Hayden doesn't get as far as he did before. He's been quiet so far, but that's just how it was last season, and I don't think any of us want a repeat of that! Especially Tamara, she's already suffered enough because of him!" Astrid explained.

"Couldn't the same be said about Dutch?" Mike asked.

"Oh, hehe, yeah. I kind of forgot about him, though Tamara did have the displeasure of having to date that little weasel!" She hissed.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with him, after watching last season I know he did some very terrible things." Ella proclaimed. "But, who do you believe will win this season?"

"I think Viola has a good chance this time, she's really taken control of her team and I kind of admire her for it!"

"That's a very nice thing for you to say Astrid! I also admire my friend's role as a leader!" Ella chimed. The buzzer went off again.

"Well, it looks like that's all the time we have." Mike announced. "Tune in next time for the next episode of Total Drama Action!"

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the two interns met up with Chris outside of the Aftermath Studio.<p>

"So how'd we do?" Mike asked.

"In all honesty, you did a decent job. You'll be doing this about every 4 eliminations with one exception. Until then, I talked with the network to make a special sweepstakes for the show." Chris replied.

"What kind of sweepstakes?" Ella asked.

"One lucky Total Drama fan will join both of you in this season's Aftermath show! Just make sure you don't steal the spotlight from them and they don't steal it from you. Anyway, get some rest, and I'll see you in a few days." Chris explained, leaving the two.

"Oh, this is getting to be very exciting!" Ella squealed in excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's about it. Sorry this chapter didn't have too much drama or action (see what I did there) in it. But this is the first Aftermath episode of the season. How was it by the way? Who is the special guest that will appear in the next Aftermath? Speaking of the Aftermath episodes, how can I make them better? Let me know!<strong>


End file.
